


circles, we're going in circles

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It tugs onto whatever heart strings Zayn's got left because a certain Liam Payne pulled them all out, snapped them in half and didn't even know, didn't even care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	circles, we're going in circles

"You have to stop doing this to him, Zayn, because one day he's going to leave and I will always choose him over you."

Zayn narrows his eyes at Louis before sneering. The words cut deep enough that it leaves his mind reeling for some snippy remark because when the fuck did _Louis_ get the right to tell him about his relationship when -

"You're so far in the fucking closet, had Jesus motherfucking Christ showed you the way out, you'd still manage to get lost."

It's gotten to the point where Louis barely blinks an eye at the harsh words, having gotten used to it, knows how to hide how he truly feels. It's a cycle: Zayn does something to hurt Liam and broods, Louis tries to fix things, but then Zayn's got to go and open his big fucking mouth because they know each other's weaknesses and hell, if they didn't use it to their advantage.

So this time Zayn called Liam a manwhore, a slut, a fucking worthless piece of shit but in his defense he was plastered, completely out of it, blinded by hurt. He was under the assumption that Liam was cheating on him. He remembers how Liam didn't reply, just blinked at him twice before walking away.

That'd been a week ago and they still weren't talking because Zayn wasn't gonna be the one to give in and _Liam_... Liam had had enough of Zayn's bullshit.

But Zayn doesn't ever apologize. Sure he'll say that it won't happen again, that it was a mistake but never does Zayn Malik apologize because that's who he is: a boy with too much pride and a face that was made to brood.

The same face that watches sweet, forgiving Liam accept the apology he never received and then takes the small smile Zayn gives him afterwards as a promise that he'll never hurt him again because that's what Liam does: sees the best in you, doesn't see _you_ , doesn't ever really see _you_. He sees what he wants you to be, doesn't ever actually see anything in you but that's okay because everything starts from nothing.

Except Zayn's not Liam so he doesn't apologize to Louis. No, he just blinks at his band mate, his best friend, his brother.

"That was low." Louis' voice is clipped and filled with hurt.

It tugs onto whatever heart strings Zayn's got left because a certain Liam Payne pulled them all out, snapped them in half and didn't even know, didn't even care.

"Lower than leading on your best friend, fucking a few times, and then running to your girlfriend to prove to yourself that you're straight?" Zayn means every word he says and Louis knows it because he doesn't try to defend himself, the hurt in eyes say what his words can't.

"Just fucking apologize to him, Zayn."

Zayn just laughs because later that night, Zayn knows he'll find himself alone with Liam for the first time in nearly eight days. He'll put his hand on Liam's bicep and squeeze, to make him feel better and not just because he wants to grope him. (Really, it's because he wants to grope him, wants to feel him all over but he'll settle for the arms. He _always settles_ for the arms.)

He'll look up at Liam and his eyes will say what his tongue won't.

"I know, Liam. I know everything," he'll say and that's as close to an apology Liam will ever get.

Zayn will smile, give Liam a small, chaste kiss, and then laugh because that's who they are: Zayn, the ruthless, unforgiving snake who's nature is to poison and Liam, the boy who never learns.


End file.
